Chasing The Storm
by NetsirkBlue
Summary: Amy only wanted to meet her hero, she never expected to become the target of his enemies and furthermore- the bait to ensnare him. Onesided Sonamy. Based on "Sonic CD".
1. The Blue Hero

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. That includes "Sonic CD" and Amy Rose.

**A/N: **I just downloaded Sonic CD and have been busy playing it. Which is why I didn't update my other Sonic story (along with hoping for more reviews), but I did write this short one in its place. Amy's first thoughts on Sonic.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The Blue Hero<span>

Amy Rose had heard fantastic stories about Sonic the Hedgehog.

He defeated the baddies and saved countless zones.

He was the fastest of the fast- the best at what he did.

There was a few sketches of him in the newspapers and she found him to be a rather fine looking specimen for the most part and blamed any imperfections in his form on the artists. She took to collecting every image she could find of him, treasuring the actual photos above all else.

Sure most were blurred by his quick motions or obscured by some random object that decided to stand in the way of the camera. Aka: Robotnik's machines, that nameless fox rushing onto the scene, or even such insignificant things as trees or large boulders. Seriously could no one get a good picture of him? The best she had was a still frame of his back, his head was tilted just slightly in a way that teased her. If he had turned just a little more she'd be able to get a good look at his face.

It didn't matter. After today she'd be seeing it however many times she pleased.

According to her tarot cards she was 'destined' to meet him on Little Planet.

She wouldn't wait another minute. She set out as soon as she had packed her small backpack and slung it over her shoulders. There was a decent amount of ground to cover but she was rather quick footed herself. Probably no where as fast as _Sonic_ but that wouldn't matter… he'd wait for her. She was sure of it.

Needless to say she was surprised by the state of Little Planet, she had heard it was a beautiful place. All this metal suggested otherwise though. There was badniks buzzing about and spikes protruding from the ground but then why else would her hero be here if not for this mess? He was obviously here to clean out the evil.

How brave and honorable of him.

She squirmed in her shoes with excitement and it was as she was rocking back and forth that she saw him. A blue speck speeding rapidly in her direction. He came over the crest of a cliff, smashing a badnik to smithereens on his way down. Amy felt her heart flutter as she played out the coming scene in her mind.

He'd stop before her, sweeping her off her feet and they'd run off into the distance together. It would be **perfect**. A simple daydream though since he didn't seem to be slowing. Perhaps he didn't see her and if that was the case she just needed to grasp his attention so she called out: "Oi! Sonikku!" Waving to him, but alas… he dashed right past. Whipping her orange skirt about her with a sudden gush of wind.

It was possible he hadn't heard her though. She heard that he could run faster than the speed of sound. It wouldn't hurt to try again though- just in case.

"Sonikku!" She called after him with more force, but he was already long gone.

She was on his tail later that day and wasn't disappointed when her persistence was finally acknowledged. It was a small thing, a simple glance over his shoulder at her but she still couldn't resist releasing a squeal of glee at it all the same.

He really was cute, much cuter than artist recreations.

She could hardly wait to see what he looked like when he got older.

For whatever reason he stumbled at that point, perhaps surprised by how pretty she was? Regardless of 'why', it allowed her to catch up and in an instant she had latched onto his arm- stopping him in his tracks and while she happily snuggled against him he didn't return the gesture.

Instead he had this wide eyed look about him, ears tilted back and mouth quirked slightly. Amy wasn't the least bit put off by his reaction since she figured he must just be shy around girls. That couldn't be too uncommon at his age, right? "Oh Sonikku, I finally-"

She didn't even get the chance to finish as he ripped free of her grasp and shot off like a bullet. It was only when he put several yards between them that his gaze flicked backwards and he leapt onto a bounce pad without another moment's hesitation- launching himself up the face of the cliff. Some might say had reacted as if she burned him but she saw otherwise.

He was obliviously just playing hard to get. He wanted her to prove she was worthy.

He **wanted** her to follow.

She rushed after him, tilting her head back and calling his name once more. This however, was a sound that was soon punctured by her scream as the ground beneath her feet exploded. Suddenly she was hurling upwards through the air.

Admittedly she didn't look at her captor right away but when she did she screamed a second time. It was a nightmare image of her perfect hero- complete with dreadful red eyes. She was beyond words, senselessly struggling as something blue soared along the edge of her vision. _Someone_ that was trying to stop this but couldn't reach.

When no release came she continued to wail at the robot with her fists though it clearly did no good. She could feel the angry tears springing to life at the corners of her eyes as the scenery whipped past. "No!" She shrieked, "Let me go, I want Sonic. _Sonikku_!"

If she had just looked back she would have seen the small speck that was Sonic. His brows drawn together and his fists tight at his sides as he stared after her and his metal copy. Silently watching them fade into the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Let me know if I should continue this. I think I could pull off one or two more chapters depending, seeing as this is Amy's story, as far as Sonic is concerned...


	2. The Pink Hedgehog

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

**A/N: **Okay I decided to flip between characters, so this was what Sonic was thinking.

Also, Amy is supposedly the third fastest character. _Surprisingly_.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: The Pink Hedgehog<span>

All Sonic had wanted to do was visit Little Planet.

He heard that it wasn't far from his current location and as such… saw no reason not to go. At that time he would have never expected the state he found it in. Rushing towards the lake and seeing the metal chain that bound it- it was quite a surprise.

Not yet knowing who was behind it but drawing a line between the familiar dots, he had a pretty guess that Robotnik was responsible for this but what interest did the mad genius have in _this _place?

Setting a new goal for himself, he focused on finding out.

On this self imposed mission he had more important things to do than meet an obsessive fan that had come all this way to gawk at him. Sure he saw the figure in the distance, the moment he came over the crest of the cliff but at that instant he was more interested in smashing into a flying badnik beneath him. He fell with the shower of debris, never stopping to catch his breath or regain his footing as he simply plowed onward.

It was only as he grew closer that he thought it slightly strange.

Not the fact that someone else was at this currently chaotic place but something different entirely. Something even more obvious to the eyes…

Obviously this person was the same species as him and female judging by the skirt she wore. It was a far stretch from the rest of her outfit, a simple shirt and tennis shoes. This wasn't what had him though.

She was a **pink **hedgehog and people always thought his coloration was odd, how did someone end up _pink_? If running the speed of sound had turned him blue… how fast would someone have to go to turn that color? Or maybe he was thinking about this all wrong. Maybe she was similar to his buddy Tails and had been born like this.

Or _maybe_ he was just crazy and was imagining things.

Seriously, why would anybody else be here?

They would have already been taken captive by Robotnik by now or chased off because that was the way the man rolled. But she was here. She **was** here.

He knew that now, as her voice filtered through the air.

She was as real as anything else in this place. Calling his name, sharp and shrill with her young voice. For a brief second he wondered how she knew it but then realized that was a really stupid thought. There was scarcely a person left on their world that didn't know it.

It was the way she said it though- the tongue she used. There wasn't many people around these parts that spoke like that. She must have come a long way from… _somewhere_. Either way her calls frightened him. There was something about her tone that made him think it'd be in his best interest to keep his distance.

That's just what he did too, shooting past her with a fair amount of force.

It was later that day that he realized he wasn't alone. At first he expected some sort of enemy but when an attempted attack didn't come, he realized it was something else on his tail. There was really no way it could be that girl though… no one could keep up with him.

So he **had** to look back and instantly felt his heart skip a beat in surprise. It **was** her. How in the… His thoughts broke away at her gleeful squeal and he stumbled. A mistake he wished hadn't occurred as the next second he found her latched onto his arm like a tick.

Instinctively- he went completely still. His throat felt tight, stealing away his ability to tell her off. What was she doing? He didn't even know her. Had never even seen her before today.

His ears flicked back, the corner of his lips inching down as his eyes widen- the moment she began to rub against him, that was the limit for him. He jerked away in the middle of her comment and he wanted nothing more than to put a million miles between them but after going only several yards he glanced back.

He was relieved to see she was still standing where he left her. He didn't want her to follow and was afraid she still might as he leapt forward onto a bounce pad and launched himself into the air.

He heard her call his name but was content to ignore her. He had other places to be and more important things to worry about. Until he heard her scream…

Something happened in that instant and it was only as he glanced down he saw what. He wasn't too fond of her but she was in trouble and that wasn't something he could turn a blind eye too. He barreled down the face of the cliff but he couldn't strike, since she was in the line of his attack.

Her screams were piercing to his ears, made them press down against his skull. His feet bounced off the grass as he made to attack her captor's backside but they were already rising to rapidly for him to reach.

He couldn't believe it, he wasn't fast enough?

Even as they faded in the distance… he could hear her wailing his name and feel his disbelief growing. What was with that robot?, it kind of looked like him. And what was with that girl? He didn't even really know what to think about her.

He knew he would save her though.

His hands fisted at his sides.

He knew he would.


End file.
